


i'll bring the kingdom to you

by whochanwoo



Series: times jeno thinks jaemin lives up to his "special friend" title [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Character, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Everyone Loves Na Jaemin, Happy Ending, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Non-Linear Narrative, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Sort Of, Unreliable Narrator, almost forgot to tag!!, but jaemin loves one man, but not necessarily a bad narrator either, like i said... unreliable, so dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochanwoo/pseuds/whochanwoo
Summary: Men like Jeno are the reason people start praying. Because that’s the only thing they can do against him; pray that he doesn’t take what they want before they can get to it.Pray. Pray. Pray.Pray before men like Jeno kisses men like Jaemin square on the lips, right before giving other men one of the kindest smiles anyone has ever seen.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: times jeno thinks jaemin lives up to his "special friend" title [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838488
Comments: 33
Kudos: 212





	i'll bring the kingdom to you

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly remembered that donghyuck, altho he doesnt show it, is someone who is VERY observant as seen from him being the only one who noticed jaemin's drinking habit (the hand on neck thing) and wrote a fic around how everyone perceives jaemin.

One thing about men, is that they’re greedy. They want power, they like power, and they seek to seize it. Even in the kindest smiles, even in the most soothing words, even in men like those—like Jeno—power holds them accountable for their moralities. And Jaemin thinks men like Jeno are the type people should look out for. More than some. 

There are those like Donghyuck; kind, jestful, but calculative nevertheless. The ones people thought to be the most dangerous. He could burn down whole cities if he wanted to. Donghyuck’s the type to nurse an injured venomous snake and raise it as his trustful pet right after that. He saw the snake, he pitied the snake, he helped the snake, and he knows in return he’d have a new friend. That’s how Donghyuck runs his kingdom.

Men like Renjun are dangerous, maybe as dangerous as Jeno. Renjun operates on charm. He doesn’t say it, he doesn’t show it, but he knows his impact on others. He knows how his star-filled eyes could sway unknowing hearts, knows how his words could bring men like Donghyuck to such riled-up states. He knows. And he knows. And he knows some more. He knows, if faced with an injured venomous snake, there’d be no chance of him ever getting bitten.

There are men like Mark who’s never just one type. There are those who have different phases they work on. And it’s this kind of growth that runs his kingdom. Mark knows his strength lies in himself, and similarly, he knows. He works hard, but at the back of his mind, he knows his worth. He’s the type to nurse the snake back to health, get bitten by it, but still overtake the venom and live on. 

While Jeno, Jaemin thinks, wouldn’t even allow a venomous snake into his kingdom. He’d have his ways. He’d have his methods. Everything he says gets done immediately. 

He’s dangerous. A man with such capabilities scares Jaemin. 

You might ask what Jaemin is. What is he? Is he dangerous? Is he kind? Is he calculative? What would the snake do to him?

Jaemin’s a simple civilian, and he lives in Jeno’s kingdom. But he’s the type that could seduce a king and break his heart. That’s who Jaemin is. He’s so painfully in tune with emotions, so invested in love that it’s never for just a single person. 

You see, men like Jaemin, are the reason men like Donghyuck fall to their knees, the reason men like Renjun falter in their words, men like Mark think they’ve reached their limit. He’s the reason men like Jeno win wars. 

Sometimes, Jaemin thinks he’s the snake. 

* * *

It was Donghyuck first. During their trainee days, Donghyuck thought he was the biggest hotshot around. Sure, Mark was cute, but little Donghyuck knew the man he was going to become. He knew he would steal hearts one day. Until Jaemin came along and Donghyuck’s heart burst through his chest instead.

He had never met or seen anyone else like Jaemin. Little Donghyuck knew just the kind of man Jaemin would become; he’s calculative like that. He sees the future before the future’s even formed. And he fell in love with the idea of it. An image of Jaemin growing up with sharp eyes and coy smiles, Donghyuck saw it all. 

“I-I like you,” Donghyuck had confessed, nervously, in a frightened state. 

Jaemin had stared. Still naive, still scared out of his wits.

“Will you please be my boyfriend?” 

Jaemin’s head cranes down as he pins his eyes on Donghyuck on the ground, on one knee.

“No, Hyuck, I won’t.” Jaemin shakes his head. “I desperately want to be your friend. I like you a lot.” 

And that was the closest thing Donghyuck could get to being wanted by Jaemin. 

  
Over the years, it’s a taboo topic to discuss. Neither party forgot about it, though. Sometimes, whenever Donghyuck giggles at his jokes or simply stares, Jaemin knows what he’s feeling. He knows the look glinting in Donghyuck’s eyes, knows what it means and why. 

When the rest talk about childhood crushes, Jaemin knows Donghyuck would turn to him unabashedly, like he so desperately wants Jaemin to tell him he isn’t being a good friend and to just want him in another way. Jaemin shouldn’t, but he thinks men like Donghyuck deserves a reality check like him every once in a while. 

* * *

Second was Mark. Mark’s was simple. He started off with simply wanting to hang out more with Jaemin, and it soon evolved to hushed whispers and lingering touches. Men like Mark would never admit defeat, even when he bleeds out on the battlefield and lay in waste, he’d die before even thinking about waving a white flag.

He was simple, yet it was complicated. Jaemin liked Mark. He perceived him as a brother, of sorts. It was harder to turn down Mark since they were aged up, right around Go’s era. 

Mark didn’t admit defeat. He didn’t confess. Yet, when Jaemin pays more attention to others, or leaves his words ignored for a day, Mark would act up. That’s why it was harder for Jaemin.

Mark was smart. He didn’t confess, which doesn’t give Jaemin a chance to turn him down. 

But Jaemin’s smarter. 

And he bends and conforms and shapes and morphs every single wish of his into reality. He wishes for Mark to see who he really is, see just the type of man he could become—that he’s becoming—and he assures himself that Mark wouldn’t want that.

Mark likes the thought of an overly affectionate, yet laid back partner. He likes the thought of Jaemin being his, likes Jaemin for himself. 

Mark dislikes the thought of not being able to make Jaemin his. He dislikes the thought of Jaemin flaunting his wide smiles to anyone but him, dislikes Jaemin for himself. 

It was difficult for Mark. He cornered Jaemin in the dorms one night and he chuckled grimly. 

“You were quick to pull away from me when you noticed,” Mark said.

“Give up, Mark,” Jaemin didn’t beat around the bush. It was Mark who secluded him, it should be Mark who gets the first blow to the heart.

“I don’t want to,” Mark refused.

“You know you have to,” Jaemin responded with a smile. 

Mark ducks his head down in shame. He feels his patience running thin, he feels tears sting the back of his eyes, his throat closing in. 

Just like that, he leaves. 

Men like Jaemin bring men like Mark to their limits. And it’s wonderful, really, because their limits transcends heights. It transcends boundaries. Simply put, men like Mark almost have no limit. 

  
As they age up, Jaemin sees the grimace on Mark’s face whenever Jaemin’s words are too flowery, or when Jaemin smiles too brightly. But after a while, it disappears.

Mark accepts that he has a weakness. But he also knows that his weakness doesn’t have a weakness. It sits well with him. 

* * *

Third started from way back. The only reason why Renjun’s third and not second is because he confessed later. 

He fell completely and utterly in love with Jaemin the day he joined the company. It was almost love at first sight. His Korean was rusty, but Jaemin had smiled at him so kindly he felt the pace of his heart pick up. He hated touch but Jaemin didn’t care and enveloped him in warmth any chance he got.

Renjun fell completely and utterly in love with Jaemin’s good and bad sides. He fell, and he fell, and although he knew just how he shouldn’t, he continued falling. Maybe at some point, Renjun thinks he may have jumped down himself. 

However this came about, Renjun’s still falling. And no one’s there to catch him. He sees Jaemin’s smile, and it’s everywhere. It’s not just to him. It’s directed to anyone. 

He tried to get over it, and Jaemin knows because for a good period of time, Renjun started avoiding him. It wasn’t nice to have a friend suddenly ghosting him, but Jaemin saw the look on Renjun’s face one day when they were practicing and he figured out why. 

Men like Renjun know everything. He knows his smile could get Donghyuck to calm down, he knows his jokes could get Mark cackling, he knows his eyes could make Jaemin buy him lots of food. Renjun’s simply a charmer, never stuttering in his words, never unsure. 

But when Jaemin barges into his room, takes a seat on the bed and smiles at him, Renjun finds himself meeting land. He fell, and he’s finally at rock bottom. That’s where the bottom of love is. If you fall in, you’d only find rock bottom. 

Even if you try to climb your way out, rock bottom will climb the traces of your presence. 

“Injun, do you like me?” Jaemin carefully asks. 

Renjun stares up at Jaemin’s ridiculously bright pink hair and nods. “What if I do?”

“Will you stop liking me?” Jaemin’s uncaring to the way disappointment fills Renjun almost immediately.

He knows it would hurt him, but Jaemin should before he breaks him altogether. Somehow, someway, some part of Renjun knows just what Jaemin’s doing. 

“It’s not easy. I’ve been trying.” Renjun ducks his head down. “Is there any chance that you…”

“I don’t like you,” Jaemin responds curtly, evasively, but he makes his point clear. 

Somehow, someway, some part of Renjun didn’t know just what Jaemin means. 

“You don’t? At all?” Renjun looks up into Jaemin’s eyes, and he tries to charm his way in. 

Unconsciously, he tries his best. He reaches out for Jaemin’s hand, he peers up at Jaemin’s face. If it was anyone else, they’d stutter and rethink it.

“No.” Jaemin smiles. 

Renjun tries his best not to cry. “O-Okay, I’m just—will you, like, um give me some time, yeah?” 

But men like Jaemin bring men like Renjun stumbling over their words. Men like Renjun simply don’t. 

  
Maybe Renjun’s the only one who hasn’t completely gone back to normal with Jaemin. Maybe it’s just who he is as a prideful person. They’re still friends, but there’s a change in there somewhere that prevents them from getting closer once again. Maybe it’s the fact that they’re both over 20 when the confrontation happened. 

It’s just the way age works.

The younger you are, the less meaning you can put to your actions; just another mistake. 

Maybe, just maybe, Renjun doesn’t ever get over him. Doesn’t ever forget the attention he used to bask in. 

* * *

“Donghyuck told me he likes me,” Jaemin announces, tears already welling up in his eyes. 

“That’s great news, isn’t it?” Jeno blinks in confusion. “Why are you crying, Nana?” 

“I don’t like him back,” Jaemin sniffles, “so I had to tell him I don’t want him as my boyfriend. I hurt his feelings.”

Jeno gathers a broken Jaemin into his arms, softly patting the back of his head like he’s one of his cats. There’s so much to say, so many questions, and Jeno’s just one man trying to handle one Jaemin.

“He’ll be your friend,” Jeno assures him. “I’m sure he’ll eventually forget about this and want you as a friend too.”

“Why do assholes like it when people fall for them? I hate it. Rejecting people is hard,” Jaemin pouts as he speaks, and that prompts Jeno into a fit of laughter. “I’m being serious!”

“I know, but you’re really cute,” Jeno responds with a smile, his eyes crinkling up, his nose scrunching. “You’re the cutest so if Donghyuck doesn’t want to be your friend anymore, that’s his loss.”

“‘Cause I’m cute?” 

Jeno nods resolutely. “The cutest.”

  
“Do you think Mark hates me now?” Jaemin whispers as he curls up even more in Jeno’s arms. He sniffles before wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “Jeno, am I wrong to tell him that?” 

“No,” Jeno simply says. “You didn’t like him back, there’s nothing wrong with turning him down.”

Jaemin whimpers, tightening his hold on Jeno even more as he continues sobbing into his chest. They’re curled up on Jeno’s bed, with Jaemin telling him all about what happened with Mark.

“I like him a lot as a friend, a-as a brother. I made him cry,” Jaemin sobs.

“He made you cry,” Jeno points out.

Jaemin doesn’t cry easily. He’s never the type to start sobbing when a sad scene comes on TV or when someone hurts him. It’s only when he hurts himself that he sobs this hard. The last time this happened, Jeno remembers their trainee days where Donghyuck had confessed.

“Kitty, don’t cry too hard. It’s not your fault.”

Jaemin chuckles in between his sniffles. “You really think I’m a cat, huh?” 

“Hmm,” Jeno hums, running his hands up and down Jaemin’s back, leaning in to place a tender kiss at the crown of his head, “you might as well be.”

  
Maybe one reason why Renjun never got around to being normal with Jaemin, was because not long after their confrontation, Jeno started to learn a new acrobatics move. And in the gym hall, with everyone there, Jaemin had smiled a smile Renjun never saw before, and said words he could only dream of hearing.

“If you learn it by the end of this week, I’ll give you a kiss,” Jaemin said with a grin. 

Jeno being Jeno, smiles, and nods as he goes back to practicing.

See, men like Jaemin are the reason men like Jeno win wars. A promise of a kiss and that’ll make men like Jeno rush headfirst into the battlefield. Renjun’s just as dangerous as men like Jeno, but he’s of a different type.

Men like Renjun can get everything to go his way, whereas men like Jeno already have everything going his way. 

Everyone was wrong when they said Jaemin smiles for everyone. They were wrong to say he doesn’t treat anyone special. From the start—from the very start—Jaemin has a smile only for Jeno, the one that takes your breath away and flies you over mountains. From the very start, Jaemin had this look in his eyes filled with stars of the night, the Sun of the day.

It was as if Jeno himself brightened the world in Jaemin’s eyes. 

And the worst part is, they’re oblivious to the jealous stares in the room. Maybe they know, because it’s impossible for Jaemin not to. Maybe Jeno knows, since it’s impossible for Jaemin not to tell him. Or maybe they’re acting like they don’t know.

Men like Jeno, are dangerous, because he has everything he wants, and not because he’s greedy, but because he deserves it. He deserves Jaemin all to himself. He wasn’t selfish. 

He had worked the friendship up to a relationship, had discussed it with Jaemin and told him not to give out another rejection because Jeno knew. He knew how much it hurt Jaemin. He knew the right words to say, the right things to do to charm Jaemin into falling into rock bottom. 

Is it really rock bottom if they’re both happy? 

Because Jaemin really is. 

Men like Jeno keep their kingdom thriving. Men like Jaemin are but civilians in his humble abode, knowing their exact worth. A kingdom cannot thrive without its people, and a kingdom will never thrive without its King. 

  
“What’s making your heart flutter recently?” Jeno reads a question out. He darts his eyes up to his members, sees their answers in their eyes. 

“Me,” Jaemin butts in, voicing everyone’s thoughts out. 

Renjun has to look away. Jaemin doesn’t just make Jeno’s heart flutter, he makes everyone’s heart do the same. It’s just who he is as a person, as an individual; incredibly sweet but ruthless. Sweet in the sense where he truly cares about everyone, but ruthless in the sense where he’d never compromise and put his happiness after others’. 

Jeno thinks he’s just one man, with just one heart, and Jaemin’s just one man, with just one smile. 

  
“I will love you till kingdom come,” Jeno would murmur on the sleepiest movie nights, where they’re nothing but a pile of limbs going numb and breaths mingling together. 

Everyone would hear it, hear the smile that blooms on Jaemin’s face, and they’re jealous, they are. Maybe they’re even bitter because they can’t get mad. They don’t deserve to. Jaemin did the right thing. Jaemin owed them nothing.

“Just say forever, idiot, it’s the same meaning,” Jaemin would jest back. 

Jeno would laugh, would plant a kiss on his temple, and he’d say, “Forever is an end, till kingdom come is a promise.” 

  
Men like Jeno are the reason people start praying. Because that’s the only thing they can do against him; pray that he doesn’t take what they want before they can get to it. 

Pray. Pray. Pray. 

Pray before men like Jeno kisses men like Jaemin square on the lips, right before giving other men one of the kindest smiles anyone has ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why (maybe the constant monster drinks and bad attention span) but i do be getting inspiration from time to time or whateva. this is a very new writing style/format for me. never tried non linear narrative before nor have i ever used some of the literature techniques used in this one but i had fun hehe 
> 
> i will include my fact and scenes that didnt make the cut but before that please dont yell at me:
> 
> 1: implied that donghyuck still has a crush on jaemin or is still keeping his options open. [do u ever notice how different donghyuck laughs at jaemins jokes? he rlly giggles lightly and he looks like he thinks jaemins the funniest dude there ever is. im not saying hes in love with the dude in real life 💀 but u know their friendship has a difference from the rest (something softer)]
> 
> 2: mark got over jaemin only after coming to terms that jeno rlly is better for him. he doesnt admit it, but men like jeno are more qualified than he is in terms of something intangible like emotions
> 
> 3: renjun doesnt ever get over jaemin. maybe he will in the future, but when i said renjun fell in love, he did. and he stayed in love till their 20s like damn thats 4+ years my dude. so its harder for renjun to get over him. 
> 
> 4: last part, the "Pray. Pray. Pray." part where jeno kisses jaemin and then he smiles at the three boys is meant to show that he's dangerous. like i said at the very start, even in men with the kindest smiles, they like to seize power. at the very core, even tho jeno sees them as friends he cares about, ego prompts him to show off from time to time. 
> 
> 5: i absolutely love the fact that jeno and jaemins characters arent as nice as they seem to be because they know their power and sometimes just to remind others of it, they do heartbreaking shit. 
> 
> 6: i guess this was also practice for me to write darker characters lmfao altho i barely scratched the surface here 
> 
> and again! dont yell at me for making nomins character sliGHTLY mean pls!! if you enjoyed this please leave comments!
> 
> my [IG](https://www.instagram.com/warmdaelight/) | [TWT](https://twitter.com/jenoryy)  
> 


End file.
